


Star-Crossed Lovers

by Keira_jadewillo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracomalfoy, DracoxHarry - Freeform, HarryPotter - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oneshot, drarry fanfic, harry - Freeform, harryfanfic, hermione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_jadewillo/pseuds/Keira_jadewillo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Star-Crossed Lovers

"I cannot believe after all these years, after a war for fucks sake, I am serving detention in _this_ place," Draco raged. Harry didn't bother speaking. Just nodded and carried on walking. "Oi potter, I swear this is the first place you ever saw Voldy," Draco mused, his lizard print shoes trudging against the wet floor of the forbidden forest.

"I wish you wouldn't refer to the man who almost _killed me_ as 'Voldy'," Harry retorted, clearly irritated. Harry was not in the mood to talk right now. he was extremely conflicted, he had bigger things to worry about. For example, the flask of Veritaserum in his back pocket.

He worried his lip. After all, it was Draco's fault they were here in the first place.

_***Earlier that week*** _

"It's not that I don't _trust_ him, Ron," Harry said- more to convince himself than Ron. 

"Well, I don't trust the ferret. I don't care how 'good he is now' it's outrageous that the slimy git should be allowed back inside Hogwarts after being a LITERAL death eater. Are we all just forgetting that he let death eaters into the school?" Ron practically shouted. 

"Lavender would be alive right now, if it wasn't for him," Parvati, Lavenders best friend, sniffled. Hermione flinched awkwardly. As much as Lavender and Ron made her gag, the girl didn't deserve what happened to her. Hermione put a gentle, soothing hand on Parvati's shoulder. 

"He has been at it for two weeks, Ron. Walking up and down Hogwarts aimlessly," Harry pleaded. "I don't care what you think, I'm going to see whats going on, Hogwarts could be in danger. Again," Harry said matter of fact. Ron gave up. He knew no matter what he said nothing was going to be able to convince harry to drop it. Harry pulled out the marauder's map and left the common room. He walked quickly, constantly referring back to the map- constantly trying not to bump into Filch. He finally arrived into the dungeons to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor with a bottle of Fire whiskey in his hand. 

"Look who we have here, Harry fucking Potter. Come to save the day again. Want to see if third times the charm, I wonder when somebody will finally kill the boy who lived, _twice."_ Draco slurred. Harry instantly regretted his decision. He should have just left him here. The only thing he's a risk to is himself. "Why are you here, Potter?" Draco asked interrupting Harry's train of thought. 

"Somebody told me you were here, I came to see if you were alright," Harry lied, he knew he couldn't exactly tell him about the Marauders map, could he?

"Well aren't you just the epitome of a good samaritan," Draco said sarcastically. 

"I should report you, you know," Harry threatened weakly. Draco just laughed.

"Please do, Potter. I'd do anything right now to be in my own bed, away from all of this shit," Draco pointed at the Hogwarts interior disgusted. 

"Why did you come back then," Harry said gently but inside he knew he probably shouldn't pry. Curiosity kills the cat- after all. Draco laughed without humour.

"Oh no, you don't, potter. I have enough people psychoanalysing me- I don't need 'st. Potter' at it too," Draco huffed. "How's it feel to be the hero you always wanted to be. Finally destroyed Voldemort. What are you going to do now you aren't running around saving the world. Is that why you came here; to help me?" Draco sneered and finally made eye contact with Harry, for the first time that night. Harry's piercing green eyes meeting Draco's ice grey ones. Something was different about this though. Something was missing- all of the hatred seemed to have gone. He didn't see an angry frustrated boy desperately trying to please his father, he saw a broken, hurt boy who looked completely vulnerable. He was hurting, it was obvious no matter how hard he tried to deny it. 

Harry was first to break the silence "You are going to hate yourself in the morning, you know?" Harry said gently. 

"I already hate myself," Draco said bluntly- finishing the bottle of Fire whisky in one sip. Harry decided it was time to stop beating around the bush. He needed to get Draco back to his house. All he needed to do was grab Malfoy onto his fight them guide him in the right direction.

Easier said than done

"I swear on Merlins left ball-sack, Harry Potter, if you don't get your hands off me I will make sure your new nickname is 'the boy who died at the mercy of Draco Malfoy's fist,'" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, waking all of the portraits up. 

"Now you've done it, we are definitely getting caught now you moronic son of a bitch," Harry whisper shouted, looking around to see if filch was there. 

"Well actually I _am_ a son of a bitch, his name is Lucius Malfoy," Draco slurred- now on his feet. 

As Harry expected Filch was staring right at the pair of boys. “Well, what do we have here,” Filch smiled and started making his way to the boys. Harry sighed and followed Filch to presumably Mrs McGonagall’s office with Draco stumbling about.

Mrs McGonagall sat staring at the two boys with her lips in a thin line. “Well, do you two have anything to say for yourself,” She said looking between Harry and Draco. Draco was waited for Harry to tell the headteacher everything that happened, but instead, Harry just shook his head. Without waiting for Draco to talk she said “right then since you have no excuse to be up after curfew, you will serve detention tomorrow, be here at 9:30 sharp,”

_***flashback over*** _

Harry took a flask out of his pocket. “What’s that’s,” Draco asked.

“Fire whiskey,” Harry said. “I don’t exactly feel comfortable in this place, it might calm my nerves. You can have some if you want,” Harry offered. Truth be told wasn’t lying, it was fire whiskey- just with a dash of truth serum.

“I don’t believe you wouldn’t try to poison me, if it's safe you have some first,” Draco said with challenging eyes. Without thinking properly harry took a shot then passed it to Draco. Then he realised what he did and thought ‘Fuck,’ Draco followed as Harry did and finished the flask with one mouth full.

“I found you using a map my dad made when he was my age, the map shows me where everybody in Hogwarts is,” Harry threw his hand over his mouth and gasped.

“I’m glad you came to see me, it’s the first night I haven’t slit my wrist,” Draco said and immediately went bright red. It wasn’t hard for Draco to put two and two together and realise that he had taken a truth serum.

“The flask had Veritaserum in it, Hermione told me it would be a good prank,” Harry said then groaned. He started to realise that this was a bad idea.

“Why did you take it then?” Draco asked.

“Cos I feel bad, and I sorta want to get close to you,” Harry winced.

“You look...you look very nice. Beautiful, I mean. Damn, why can’t I speak?” Draco sighed. If Harry’s reaction to his confession was dramatic, Draco looked mortified. Draco was too embarrassed to look Harry in the eyes, “I fucking hate you, we should kiss.” Draco slapped himself. Harry burst out laughing. Draco pushed Harry against the wall and pulled out his wand. “If you tell a fucking soul about this. I. Will. Kill. You.” Draco pushed his want into Harry’s throat and before either of them realised what they were doing, Harry placed a small kiss on Draco’s lips. “I hate you,” Draco muttered before kissing him back.

A centaur behind them cleared his throat. He looked extremely awkward. “Uh, Hagrid wanted me to tell you that your detention was over,” He mumbled. Before walking away the centaur mumbled, _“Star crossed lovers.”_


End file.
